The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector configured to transmit electrical signals with low insertion loss.
Electrical connectors include terminals or conductors that provide conductive current paths through the connectors for interconnecting cables, circuit boards, or the like. Some known electrical connectors include contact modules that have a plurality of conductors, which may be arranged in pairs, held in a dielectric frame. As electrical connectors are made smaller, the conductors are susceptible to signal degradation, such as from insertion loss
A need remains for a high speed electrical connector with low insertion loss conductors.